This disclosure relates to ceramic materials. Ceramic materials are known and used in articles that are subject to relatively severe operating conditions, such as gas turbine engine components. Ceramic materials can be fabricated using one of various known ceramic processing techniques. One technique is known as preceramic polymer pyrolysis, which in the context of a composite material is known as polymer infiltration and pyrolysis (“PIP”). Pyrolysis involves the thermal conversion of a preceramic polymer to a ceramic char in a controlled atmosphere.